Chico por chica
by Mrs Michele
Summary: Cuando Finn termina con ella nuevamente por Rachel, Quinn decide averiguar por sí misma qué tan bien saben los besos de la diva para que su ex novio la elija otra vez.


— **Berry** —su tono autoritario, abusivo y altanero como el que estaba acostumbrado, llamó a la chica que se miraba sonriente frente al espejo —

— **Buenos días, Quinn** —y su tono dulce, amigable y despreocupado, le respondió a una Quinn cruzada de brazos y contra la puerta, cuidando de que nadie entrara ni nadie saliera de aquel baño—

— **El nuevo rumor ya está expandiéndose por todo el Instituto** —la diva la observó de reojo y descendió la velocidad de sus movimientos, que peinaban con dedicación su largo y castaño cabello —

— **No sé de qué hablas. No le hago caso a los rumores de estudiantes que pierden el tiempo en eso** —

— **Pues deberías** —su voz salió juguetona ahora y mientras deslizaba su mano a lo largo del lavabo — **porque así como cuando te vayas a Broadway y cientos de rumores con chicos guapos te acechen… tienes ahora uno con Finn dando vueltas por ahí** —

— **El año pasado te pregunté con total confianza si habías regresado con él ¿Por qué no eres sincera ahora y dejas tanto misterio?** —cuestionó mirándola a través del reflejo justo cuando se detenía tras ella. La porrista sonrió de medio lado —

— **De acuerdo… ¿tú y Finn volvieron?** —

— **Sí y desde hace unos días** —Quinn ahogó un grito sorprendida. La franqueza y naturalidad eran dos de las virtudes de Rachel pero que se lo asegurara con la sonrisa más brillante y los ojos más enamorados, le revolvió el estómago y se preguntó qué demonios veía su ex novio en ese pequeño y bajo cuerpo moreno que los demás no —

La certeza y la convicción era lo que predominaba en su personalidad y modelaba así el uniforme de porrista, consiguiendo con el lo que quería y manteniéndose en lo alto de la pirámide social del McKinley.

Todo lo contrario era Rachel Berry, la capitana del coro más patético y ordinario del Instituto, la chica de las faldas a cuadros y los suéteres de animales no tenía nada interesante más allá de sus torneadas piernas que dejaba al descubierto cada día.

¿Por qué Finn elegía la el reflejo de una adolescente judía e insoportable y no a la chica deseada por todos y envidiadas por las demás? Observándola de arriba abajo, gesticuló con desagrado y dió un paso adelante.

— **¿Sabías que Finn sufre de eyaculación precoz?** —le preguntó con burla al estirarse contra su oído. Rachel entrecerró los ojos e infló su pecho, de esa manera infantil y caprichosa que tenía al reaccionar cuando le arrebataban los solos en el coro. Ella se sintió victoriosa —

— **Quizá, en realidad, tú has buscado que reaccione así. Lo has provocado sin el mínimo pudor y totalmente atrevida** —

— **¿Disculpa?** —inquirió entre dientes y volteándola bruscamente por uno de sus brazos. La única vez que parte de su intimidad fue pública para los demás, fue porque engañó al quarterback diciéndole que podía quedar embarazada si compartían unos minutos de jacuzzi y él, con su torpeza latente, consideraba esos momentos que ella le regalaba como sexo. Y justamente porque era eso lo que quería evitar en realidad. Si algo le impartían sus padres y su religión católica estrictamente enseñada, era que debía conservar su virginidad hasta el día de su boda — **¿estás diciéndome zorra? ¿Tú, la desvergonzada que lleva faldas cortas solo para enseñar sus piernas?** —

— **No quise decir eso. Él es chico y a los chicos les pasa eso. …y tú eres sexy, tengo que admitirlo** —

La boca de Quinn se cerró al instante. Mientras su cara comenzó a tornarse roja y cada vez con más fuerza, el rostro de la diva no mostraba signos de timidez. Todo lo contrario, la sonrisa se le parecía a aquellas luego de las presentaciones, totalmente satisfecha y felicitándose de sus actos.

La rubia la estudió un momento, vagando sus ojos de un lado a otro y luego dió un paso atrás:

— **¿Eres lesbiana?** —le preguntó sin tapujos. Rachel ladeó la cabeza, incomprensible ante lo que acababa de oír y volvió a girar para admirarse frente al espejo —

— **Halagar la belleza femenina siendo chica no me hace lesbiana, Quinn. Ni a mí a ni a nadie. Y tú eres hermosa, posiblemente la chica más hermosa que conozco. Todos los atletas te quieren como novia y las chicas te envidian** —le confesó estirándose para delinear sus pestañas. La porrista bajó su vista, notando cómo la falda le quedaba más corta y el inicio de sus glúteos apenas se exponía. Tragó saliva con dificultad, desviando la vista pero regresándola cuando la morena se acercó aún más al espejo — **por lo que no debería sorprenderte si alguien te recuerda cuán hermosa eres** —

— **En realidad…nunca nadie me lo había dicho** —susurró. Solo había tenido un novio y Finn había servido como eso, el chico que tomaba de la mano y mantenían juntos su estatus si se paseaban llamando la atención. Pero él siempre la trataba como un niño que no conocía de relaciones, con besos asquerosamente ruidosos y desesperados, como si no le importara hacerlo bien o aún menos, su satisfacción.

Y en los viernes de películas, solía aprovechar la situación para intentar tocarla y llevar la relación a otro nivel. Sin embargo nunca se lo permitió. Si algo peor a besar hacía Finn, era pasar de manera hosca sus manos por el rostro e, imaginárselas igual en el resto de su cuerpo, era un sueño para él y una total improbabilidad para ella.

El resto de estudiantes masculinos solo se deleitaban con su figura y la miraban sin discreción. Pero ninguno se detenía a querer averiguar sobre la verdadera Quinn Fabray y no desear más allá de la líder porrista que todos temían. Ni siquiera Sam, el chico nuevo que le dedicó una canción frente a todo el club glee aún cuando no estaba soltera pero incluso él, que aparentaba ser dulce y dedicado, jamás la llamó de alguna forma considerada y, peor aún, vió por sí misma como tras su rechazo, aquel chico rubio compartía un beso con otra porrista.

Y sus padres solo formaban aquella corta y patética lista pero eso era normal, pensó ella cuando Rachel volteó para volver a observarla. Judy siempre alardeaba de la belleza de sus hijas y así como Frannie, su hermana mayor, consiguió casarse con un hombre poderoso y de imagen anhelante, ella obtendría lo mismo o mejor. Y Russel, la cabeza de la familia, la señalaba siempre como su favorita y recalcándole la perfecta combinación que poseía de su madre y su hermana.

Pero más allá de ellos dos, nunca nadie le había dicho si era o no hermosa en verdad.

Y paradójicamente, la chica a la que ella molestaba a diario, se burlaba a sus espaldas y dibujaba con obscenidad caricaturas en los baños, acababa de hacerla sentir especial y logrando un destello de cosquilleos en su estómago; algo que ni Finn, aquel chico que debía tomarle orgullosamente la mano, alguna vez logró.

Rachel dejó una mano en su hombro y ella miró el contacto con rareza. Algo de calor se coló a través de su uniforme y le calcinó con violencia parte de su piel:

— **Bueno, acabo de hacerlo. Cuento ¿verdad? Eres hermosa, Quinn** —repitió con tono lento y seguro. La rubia asomó la punta de la lengua, mojando sus labios y acabó mordiéndoselos: la contundencia de la diva era lo que le admiraba en secreto, saber que a pesar de que todo el Instituto se reía de ella pero continuaba como si nada, era una virtud que ella nunca tendría.

Por eso prefería que le temieran. Ver los rostros cargados de miedo cuando pasaba al lado de los perdedores, como los llamaban los populares, era mejor a que solo la miraran y luego la apuntaran para burlarse.

— **¿Estás enamorada de Finn?** —le preguntó por lo bajo y con los ojos en sus prominentes labios — **¿lo amas?** —

Rachel permaneció en silencio unos minutos. Nunca se había planteado ese cuestionamiento. Finn era el chico atento y tierno que le tomaba la mano luego de ignorar los coqueteos de Santana. Pero antes reía con ella sobre sus presentaciones musicales o la ropa que llevaba.

Era algo inmaduro y no tenía ideales más allá de hacerse cargo del taller mecánico que Burt, su padrastro, le dejaría. Entonces nunca saldría de Lima y ella iría a New York tras la graduación. Aspiraba con aires de diva a lo grande, a Broadway y al reconocimiento de su talento. Así como Kurt, como Brittany en una academia de baile en Los Ángeles y como Quinn en Yale.

Posiblemente ella y la líder porrista eran las que más recordaban sus sueños en el salón de coro, repitiendo una y otra vez que Ohio sería parte de un pasado que nunca desenterrarían. Ellas, sin duda, era las más prosperas a avanzar directo a sus sueños. No como Finn, que no haría nada más tras terminar el Instituto.

Rachel alzó la vista y se encontró con los claros y brillantes ojos oliva sobre ella. Y bajaban hasta su boca para volver a subir y volver a bajar. Tragó saliva, dando un paso adelante cuando la rubia dió otro y el espacio personal de una se invadió por la otra.

— **Es el chico destinado para mí** —se excusó. Quinn frunció el ceño al instante —

— **¿De verdad lo crees? A él no le gustó tu atuendo de Britney mientras yo te aplaudía. Él no te eligió cuando lo acorralaste y lo obligaste a decidir entre ustedes o el equipo de fútbol mientras que la vez que fuiste llorando a mi casillero para que ese día no volvieran a molestarte, dí la orden de que ya nadie siquiera te mirara para decirte algo. Él te aparta hamburguesas en el almuerzo y eres vegetariana ¿necesitas que te recuerde cuando te encontré vomitándolas y te dí mi manzana?... Finn es un idiota** —soltó con una leve molestia y ahora que respiraba sin ese peso del chico ideal, se sintió liberada y no pudo evitar sonreír con orgullo de sí misma —

— **Lo dices porque estás celosa pero abre los ojos Quinn ¡Él me eligió a mí!** —

— **¿Si? ¿Y por cuánto tiempo? ¿No te das cuenta que es un perrito que necesita de alguien que tire de su correa? Y cuando se cansa de ti, vuelve a mí y luego se marcha para regresar contigo. Finn es un idiota ¡abre tú los ojos!** —

— **No voy a discutir con la ex novia de mi novio sobre él. Sé quién es Finn y me basta** —

Quinn la vió pasar a su lado y estiró su brazo, rodeándole la cintura y la regresó con brusquedad a su lugar. Rachel la miró asombrada y, cruzada de brazos, le reclamó en silencio a que la soltara.

— **¿Esto es lo que ve Finn en ti? ¿Una niñita asustada de cambiar las cosas? ¿O se conforma con tener la perdedora porque soy mucho para él? Claro, hacen la pareja perfecta porque su ideal es permanecer juntos a pesar de lo patéticos que se vean. Tú, la inteligente y talentosa que arrastrará al fracasado de Lima durante toda tu vida para que se sienta alguien en este mundo… Creí que aspirabas a más, Rachel** —

— **¿Y qué hacías tú con él, entonces? ¿Lo arrastrabas hasta mí?** —ella alzó los hombros sin importancia —

— **Quizá, solo quería quitármelo de encima** —

— **Eres una egoísta** —le dijo señalándola y Quinn empuñó sus manos a los costados de su cadera. De verdad ¿qué demonios le veía Finn a Rachel Berry? ¿Era su sedoso cabello, cayéndole como una cortina suave y cubriendo parte de su espalda y pechos? ¿O su aliento a chocolate que chocaba contra su nariz en tortuoso permiso antes de ingresar sin siquiera dárselo? Quizá eran sus piernas. Eso debía ser. No había visto jamás a una porrista de su escuadrón con esa anatomía y ni ella misma podía conseguirlas a pesar del esfuerzo físico que aplicara en las prácticas ¿O era su melodiosa pero chillona voz? ¿Le cantaría Rachel al oído y Finn tendría el privilegio de dormir a su lado luego de esa relajante armonía? Quinn juntó sus dientes y tomó la muñeca alzada de la diva, que no paraba de señalarla mientras le reprochaba más —

— **Ni siquiera debes besar bien, no tienes mi experiencia** —la diva se mofó por lo alto —

— **¿Experiencia son Finn y un ebrio Noah? Jesse James entra en mi lista con ellos también. Asique voy adelante** —la rubia apretó los ojos un segundo ¿Se había besado con el idiota de ricitos, el de la competencia? ¡Él parecía afeminado! —

— **Te he visto besar con Finn en el coro y…giu. Solamente giu** —gesticuló con asco. Rachel forcejeó pero le impidió alejarse, golpeándole contra su pecho y echando sus caderas adelante; para aprisionarla completamente entre el lavabo y ella — **estoy segura que no besas mejor que yo. No fue por eso que me cambió por ti** —

— **Quizá tus besos saben al sándwich que luego debo oler** —ella lanzó un resoplido divertido —

— **Siempre huelo a frambuesa y es mucho mejor al chocolate que tienes ahora** —no era cierto, se reprochó. El sabor dulce de un chocolate era su favorito y desprendido de la boca de Rachel lo hacía más deseable aún. Quería probarlo si en verdad así era ¿la diva se negaría? —

— **Pues Finn odia la frambuesa** —

— **Y yo amo el chocolate** —replicó. No quería oír más el nombre de su ex novio y menos si la morena lo decía. Rachel se quedó estática, luego de entender sus palabras y volvió a sacudir su mano pero ella no la soltó — **beso mejor que tú** —

— **Eso no es cierto** —

— **Demuéstramelo** —no pensó que lo haría sin dudar. Siendo la diva más insoportable del McKinley, o posiblemente de la ciudad, Quinn no se imaginó que pasaría el otro brazo tras su cuello y golpearía sus bocas en un arrebato pasional.

Pero no se negó ni la separó. Muy distinto a lo que hubiese hecho la Quinn del día anterior o de unas horas atrás, cuando aún pretendía recuperar a Finn, deslizó sus manos y la sujetó por la espalda, mientras abría la boca y todo el calor aumentaba en su cuerpo.

Sus lenguas húmedas, acaloradas y peleando como ellas mismas los minutos anteriores. Pero se abrazaban, se acariciaban y su sonido al chocarlas estaba volviendo loca a Quinn.

Necesitaba más. El sabor fresco de Rachel mezclándose con el suyo, su dominación en la delgada cintura ahora y la misma orden de la diva en su nuca, sujetándola con sus uñas clavadas y acercándola cada vez más.

Estaban dándole y estaba dando el mejor beso de su vida y por ende, dejaría en empate aquella discusión sobre quién besaba mejor y siguió perdidamente entregada a ese momento.

La morena mordió su labio inferior y ella ahogó un gemido, cuando lo acompañó con su mano libre en su muslo y colándose bajo la falda. Sonrió contra sus labios, aquella infantil Rachel se borró por esa atrevida pero no tenía más que incentivarla y nada para reclamarle.

Con sus manos adueñándose de una parte de la otra, la intensidad del beso empezó a bajar y de repente se vieron como una pareja normal, enamoradas y establecidas mientras compartían una pequeña burbuja de besos entrecortados y tranquilos.

Quinn le acarició la cadera con su pulgar y la diva empujó su muslo más contra ella, haciéndolas sonreír contra sus dientes.

— **Finn tenía razón** —murmuraron a la vez y rieron, antes de recostar sus frentes — **se ven fuegos artificiales al besarte** —agregó la morena con la respiración agitada —

— **Eso es porque soy explosiva** —bromeó y Rachel volvió a besarla. Fue algo relajado, como un primer beso soñado y que terminó con un suave roce — **entonces…supongo que besas mejor** —

— **No, tú lo haces** —

— **Pero hueles a chocolate** —

— **Y tú a frambuesa. Como tartas de frambuesa, helado de frambuesa y frambuesas con crema…y ahora tus labios** —

Quinn rió, estirándose para reiniciarlo todo pero el timbre sonó y se separaron asustadas.

Notando la respiración intranquila aún de la otra, se miraron un momento antes de que ella señalara la puerta.

— **Debo ir a mi clase…debo ir a mi clase** —repitió tras aclararse la garganta. El tono áspero y seco como signo de sus actividades podía delatarla frente a cualquier otra persona al salir —

— **Claro…también yo, tengo matemáticas ahora** —

— **Y yo literatura. Bien…hasta luego, supongo** —

— **Hasta luego** —fue lo último que escuchó la porrista al salir y cerrar tras ella.

Si Finn terminó su relación por Rachel y sus besos, por primera vez iba a aceptar que hacía algo bien y no ridículo.

Lo entendía completamente.

* * *

— **Berry** —su tono autoritario, abusivo y altanero, quedaba puertas afuera tras ingresar al baño. Rachel dejó de maquillarse frente al espejo y la miró un segundo con una sonrisa —

— **Buenos días, Quinn** —y su tono dulce, amigable y despreocupado, cambiaba radicalmente por uno travieso, recurrente y ocultando su desesperada emoción —

— **El nuevo rumor ya está expandiéndose por todo el Instituto** —

— **No sé de que hablas. No le hago caso a los rumores de estudiantes que pierden el tiempo en eso** —

— **Pues deberías** —le dijo en tono juguetón y deslizando la mano por el lavabo — **porque dicen que Finn quiere recuperarte** —agregó deteniéndose tras ella. La morena alzó los hombros —

— **Sabe que no lo conseguirá. Terminamos hace dos meses, no es muy difícil de entender** —

— **Claro que no lo es pero él…pone celosa a tu novia** —le dijo al tomarle la cintura y voltearla — **muy celosa** —añadió antes de besarla como aquella primera vez y justo allí, en aquel mismo lugar —

Nuevamente, el chocolate se mezclaba con la frambuesa y la combinación fatal caía en sus bocas, moría en sus gargantas y jadeaba en silencio.

Cuando Quinn la alejó del piso y la sentó sobre el lavabo, la morena la encerró entre sus piernas y con las manos en su mejilla ella sonrió, comprendiendo que, el cambio chico por chica, dejaba al fin satisfecha sus labios al recibir y dar besos.

— **Mi novia no debería pensar eso** —musitó Rachel contra su boca — **porque me gusta ella y estoy enamorada. Finn es un idiota** —repitió las palabras que la porrista usaba cuando el chico le cantaba a la diva en el salón de coro.

Quinn rió y volvió a besarla.

Solo en algo estaba de acuerdo con el quarterback.

Pero en todo compartía opinión con su novia.

* * *

 **Les dejo otro one shot porque acabo de escribirlo mientras veia un cap de glee, los buenos tiempos. Gracias por leer!**

 ** **N**** ** **i glee ni sus person**** ** **ajes me pertenecen.**** ** **Q** **ue estén bien, saludos!****


End file.
